Ángel
by CaptainMaxMagno
Summary: Mortal Instruments AU: Jace es un padre soltero. Alec está con Magnus. Izzy está ahí. Clary es amiga de Simón. Los dos últimos no conocen a los cuatro primeros y viceversa... bueno, al menos por ahora. Tercer capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hey you! La verdad no sé como me atreví a publicar esto, quizá porque es muy tarde y es sueño ayuda. Se me ocurrió la idea a principo de verano y aquí está. Espero que la disfrutes y que te haga pasar un buen rato, sin más, me despido bye bye! ;) **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare la idea de la trama es cosa de mi cabeza, ahi arriba funciona, espero que aquí también lo haga.**

Desde el cuarto de baño pudo escuchar el sonido de unos pequeños pasos que poco a poco aumentaban el ritmo de su carrera. Sonrío. Eran esas pequeñas cosas por las que merecía la pena no haberse rendido en ningún momento. Una dulce voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Ya estoy listo papi." Jace dirigió su mirada hacia esa voz y se encontró con una personita que le sonreía emocionada por la simple razón de que iban a dar un paseo.

"Perfecto. Yo también estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos?" El pequeño asintió y empezó a saltar. Fue en uno de esos botes cuando Jace lo cogió y lo subió a sus brazos. Jace escuchaba lo que el niño le estaba diciendo mientras cogía las llaves y salía del apartamento.

Una vez fuera empezaron a caminar hacia un parque que sólo muy poca gente conocía. La razón, estaba bastante escondido del núcleo urbano. Ellos lo encontraron en uno de sus paseos sin rumbo que hacían de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron, Jace bajó al niño y dejó que corriera libre por el lugar. Él se fue a uno de los bancos que rodeaban la zona de juegos. Se deleitaba con la imagen de su hijo jugando e imaginando historias que únicamente tenían sentido para él.

Sin que el menor se diera cuenta su padre se levantó y se acercó al columpio que con mucho esfuerzo, pero sin ningún resultado, estaba tratando de mover. Agarró las cadenas del columpio y las impulsó un poco hacia atrás.

"¿Cuál es nuestro destino mi Capitán?"

El niño pegó un bote cuando sintió su asiento moverse. "¡Papá!" El pequeño se rió y Jace movió un poco más el columpio. "Quiero tocar las nubes." Dijo mientras señalaba el cielo.

"Bueno, vamos a intentarlo. Pero antes tres reglas básicas para cualquier Capitán de columpios profesional." El menor asintió decido. "Primera, las manos siempre en las cadenas, segunda, cuando el columpio esté adelante las piernas estiradas hacia delante también y cuando vaya hacia atrás las piernas encogidas bajo el asiento y tercera y más importante, divertirse mucho."

El pequeño sonrió "Manos, piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás y divertirse. Listo papi. Cuando quieras." El mayor asintió y soltó las cadenas, el columpio se movió y el niño empezó a disfrutar.

"¡Mira papi voy a llegar!" Gritó emocionado mientras seguía las indicaciones de su padre.

"Venga campeón, más alto que tú puedes." Dijo mientras lo impulsaba un poco más.

Estuvieron un rato tratando de alcanzar las nubes, pero no tuvieron suerte. "Cuando sea más alto lo conseguiremos." Aseguró con tanta convicción que Jace no se atrevió a refutarle.

Salieron del parque y caminaron hasta el bar donde habían quedado con Isabelle mientras planeaban diferentes maneras de atrapar las nubes. Cuando llegaron Jace le señaló a una chica que estaba en la entrada y el pequeño salió corriendo en su dirección mientras gritaba. "¡Tía Izzy!" La muchacha se giró al escucharlo y se agachó para abrazarlo. "Hola Ángel, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino preferido?"

El niño se rió mientras ella lo alzaba. "Soy tu único sobrino y soy tu favorito."

"Me parece un buen argumento sobrino favorito." Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Cuidado, que me lo vas a romper." Dijo Jace mientras se acercaba para saludar a Izzy.

"Soy muy fuerte. Yo no me rompo"

La chica miró al niño y luego al padre. "El veredicto ha sido proclamado." Jace rodó los ojos y Ángel sonrió triunfal. " Alec es un tardón ¿Vamos entrando?."

"Yo no soy ningún tardón." Dijo una voz por la espalda. Todos se giraron.

Ángel abrió los brazos haciendo amago para que lo cogiera. "Buenas tío Alec"

El pelinegro le sonrió y lo cogió. "Hola muchacho. ¿Qué tal?" Le preguntó mientras le revolvía el pelo.

"Muy bien, estuvimos tratando de coger nubes, pero no llegamos. ¿Nos ayudas?"

Alec sonrío, nunca le habían gustado los niños, y a día de hoy tampoco le gustaban, pero Ángel es una excepción. "Claro, un día quedamos e ideamos algo para alcanzar las nubes."

Izzy y Jace se miraban con complicidad y sonreían. Alec se dio cuenta. "¿Qué?"

"Es sólo que estás muy guapo con un niño en brazos, y no somos los únicos que lo pensamos..." Dijo Izzy mientras le guiñaba un ojo y entraba en el bar,

El chico se empezó a poner rojo, aunque llevaba con Magnus seis años aún seguía siendo muy tímido frente a algunas cosas. Sintió un tirón en la camiseta y bajó la vista hacia el niño. "Tío Alec, yo quiero un amigo para jugar..." Dijo de manera inocente el pequeño. Jace no contuvo la risa mientras entraba al bar seguido de un Alec que a cada paso aumentaba su sonrojo y de un Ángel muy desconcertado.

Cuando salieron del bar aunque era tarde aún había luz, una de las pocas ventajas que traía el inicio del verano. Se quedaron hablando un rato en la entrada del bar hasta que se despidieron y cada un se fue para su casa.

Jace casi tuvo que hacer malabares para poder abrir la puerta del apartamento sin despertar al niño que tenía en brazos. Había empezado a dormirse en el bar y terminó por hacerlo mientras ellos hablaban en la entrada al salir. Una vez dentro dejó al niño en su cama y fue hasta su habitación donde se quitó la chaqueta y las deportivas. Algo más cómodo volvió junto a su hijo, al que encontró profundamente dormido en su cama. Se sentía mal por despertarlo pero tenía que ponerse el pijama. Se agachó a la altura de su cama y mientras le acariciaba la espalda le susurraba: "Hey Ángel despiértate, sólo un momento y luego ya sigues durmiendo."

Poco a poco el pequeño se fue espabilando y cuando vio a su padre le sonrío adormilado. "Buenos días papi... Sólo cinco minutos más porfis."

Jace se rió mientras cogía el pijama y se sentaba en la cama. "Aun es de noche, puedes dormir más de cinco minutos pero antes ponte el esto que seguro que estás más cómodo."

El pequeño asintió y se sentó como pudo en la cama. Con ayuda de su padre se desvistió y se puso el pijama. "Buenas noches Ángel, descansa." Dijo el mayor mientras lo tapaba con la manta. "Buenas noches papi...voy a soñar con alguna forma de atrapar las nubes...mañana te cuento..." Se abrazó al niño y le dio un beso en la cabeza. "A ver que se te ocurre." Dicho esto el pequeño se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a su espada de juguete dispuesto a dormirse y el padre salió de la habitación dando un último vistazo.

Cuando salió de la ducha ya listo para acostarse no tenía sueño, así que se dispuso a leer un rato. Cogió un libro de la estantería y se tumbó en la cama. No supo que se había dormido hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba. "Papi...papá...por favor despiértate...papá..." Se sentó en la cama apoyado contra el respaldo de esta medio dormido, pero cuando vio a su hijo al lado de su cama, con los ojos rojos de llorar, todo el adormecimiento se esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Hijo que pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntaba Jace a Ángel mientras lo cogía y lo sentaba en su regazo.

Lo único que el pequeño consiguió hacer fue abrazarse con fuerza al pecho de su padre, este lo abrazó fuerte mientras le susurraba cosas para poder tranquilizarlo. Un rato después cuando el niño parecía más tranquilo Jace le volvió a preguntar: "¿Que pasó pequeño?"

El niño dijo en un susurro: "Pesadilla..." El mayor lo apretó un poco más fuerte contra si. Ángel siempre había sido muy propenso a tener malos sueños.

"Hey campeón, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, son solo sueños..." Jace hablaba mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo.

"Pero esta vez no fue sólo un sueño..." Lo interrumpió el menor. "Fue sobre mamá..." Jace se estremeció ante la mención de la madre del niño. "Soñé que tú también te marchabas con ella y me dejabas..." El pequeño escondió la cara en el pecho de su padre en busca de protección. "Papi... por favor... no te vayas..."

Jace apretó con más fuerza al niño contra si. " Tranquilo An, tranquilo... Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca me iré, me vas a tener que aguantar muchos años, y él que se terminará yendo serás tú"

"¡No! No me iré nunca, me quedaré aquí contigo siempre" El mayor sonrió ante la respuesta del niño y le revolvió el pelo. "Venga, te dejo dormir conmigo ¿Sí?" El menor asintió mientras sonreía tímido y se movía del regado de su padre para acostarse a su lado a la vez que este.

"Buenas noche papi..." Se acomodó en el pecho de este y cerró los ojos.

Jace acariciaba lento la pequeña espalda del menor mientras hablaba."Buenas noches..."

El niño se durmió mucho antes rápidamente al contrario que su padre. Este maldecía internamente a la madre del pequeño que indirectamente le había provocado otro mal sueño de nuevo y así se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you! Whoa... No me esperaba que alguien guardase esta historia como favorito o que la siguiese, y ni mucho menos que se tomase el tiempo en escribir un review, así que muchas gracias a todos ;) **

**Espero poder actualizar cada Martes, sé que es llevar mucho ritmo un capítulo por semana, pero por ahora tengo unas cuantas ideas. Por supuesto, si tienen alguna idea o duda, dejadla en los comentarios y os la responderé.**

**Una cosa más, para el siguiente capítulo ¿preferís una tarde con Magnus y Alec o que introduzca a Clary y a Simón? A mi tanto me da escribir un capítulo primero o otro. **

**Ahora sí, bye bye ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare la idea de la trama es cosa de mi cabeza, ahi arriba funciona, espero que aquí también lo haga.**

El timbre resonó en el apartamento y casi simultáneamente una voz infantil decía: "¡Ya voy yo!"

El pequeño iba todo lo más rápido que sus piernecitas le permitían y una vez frente a la puerta repitió lo que su padre le había enseñado que debía decir: "¿Quién es?"

"Soy Alec, creo que me conoces, soy tu tío" Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

El menor dejó escapar una risa y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar el pomo y abrirle la puerta a su tío. "Buenos días tío Alec" Dijo Ángel mientras se abrazaba a las piernas del mayor.

Alec sonrío y le revolvió el pelo al niño. "Buenos días sobrino Ángel"

Pasaron los dos a la sala al mismo tiempo que Jace entraba a ella desde el dormitorio. "Hey! Te has adelantado" Miro el reloj. "Cinco minutos, pero como somos asombrosos ya estamos casi listos. ¿A que sí hijo?" Dijo Jace mientras miraba al niño que asentía efusivamente.

"Sí, papi." Alzo la mirada hacia su tío. "Pero yo estoy más casi listo que él porque papi siempre tarda así de tiempo en el baño." El menor estiró los brazos tanto como le era posible.

"¡Serás exagerado pequeño renacuajo!" Dijo Jace mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entrecerraba los ojos mirando a Ángel.

"¡Yo no soy nada de eso! ¡Ni pequeño, ni renacuajo! ¡Eso lo eres tú!" Dijo el niño mientras hinchaba los mofletes y luego imitar a su padre cruzándose de brazos.

Alec no pudo reprimir una carcajada. "Estoy con Ángel, siempre has tenido esa cualidad de tardar mucho tiempo en el baño recordándote frente al espejo lo maravilloso que eres."

"¡Ja!" Dijo el pequeño mientras sonreía triunfal hacia su padre.

"Vale, vale, vale. Ya veo que estas confabulados contra mi.. muy bien, pues ala, seguid confabulando mientras yo termino de vestirme" Dijo Jace mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio. "Pero yo con confabuladores no quiero tener una noche de películas esta noche..." Jace sonrío interiormente cuando escuchó a su hijo ahogar un sonido de sorpresa.

"Papi.. yo.. yo no estaba confubalando con el tío Alec.." Respondió el niño mientras se acercaba despacito a su padre.

"No, no, no... te he visto" Jace se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo y de reojo a su hermano que miraba divertido la escena desde el sofá.

"Que no.. papi de verdad..." Jace levantó una mano para indicarle que dejase de hablar.

"No hay disculpas que valgan, te he visto hacerlo y punto." Jace se cruzó de brazos y se mantenía todo lo serio que podía aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de risa.

El niño balbuceó varias veces antes de soltar un suspiro y bajar la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Tenía muchas ganas de tener una noche de películas con su padre, siempre se reía mucho cuando este bajaba el volumen de la tele y hacía las voces de los personajes.

Jace frunció el ceño ante la reacción del niño y miró a Alec que también estaba tan perdido como él antes de preguntar: "Ángel.. ¿Todo bien..?"

El niño asintió y murmuro: "Voy a por mi chaqueta, tenemos que irnos... no puedes tardar..."

El menor se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto pero ante de que pudiese dar un paso sintió unos brazos que lo cogían de los hombros y lo giraban de nuevo para encontrarse con su padre agachado a su altura que lo miraba con un deje de culpa pero que escondía tras una leve sonrisa.

"Siempre será un placer tener una noche de pelis contigo campeón" Dijo Jace mientras le acariciaba los hombros a su hijo mientras se recordaba, otra vez, de que el niño tan sólo tenía cuatro años y que por muy inteligente que fuese, seguía siendo un niño.

El menor se mordía el labio indeciso. "Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste que no querías..?"

"Porque soy un idiota, y porque me olvido que eres un niño.."

Ángel no acabada de entender muy bien que acababa de pasar pero no opuso resistencia cuando su padre lo acercó hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jace se levantó y alzó al niño con él. Miró a su hermano que asentía despacio en silencio. El niño se separó un poco y le sonrío, haciendo que Jace se relajase.

"Venga, corre a por esa chaqueta, anda." El mayor dejó a su hijo en el suelo que se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando este ya no estaba Jace se dejo caer en el sofá al lado de Alec pasándose las manos por la cara. "Joder"

Alec llevó una mano al hombro de Jace y le palmeó. "Recuerda, cuatro años."

"Lo sé, lo sé... pero es que a veces se me olvida." Jace suspiró y miró a su hermano.

"Venga, olvídalo... Y hazle caso a tu hijo, que vas a llegar tarde" Alec sonrió mientras señalaba el reloj de la pared.

"Oye! Que sólo me falta la chaqueta." Jace dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto a por sus cosas para el trabajo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Adiós papi, hasta el mediodía." Dijo Ángel mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Jace.

Este enterró la su cara en el cuello del niño haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en él, logrando una risa por parte del menor mientras trataba de librarse del ataque improvisto de cosquillas. Jace bajó al niño al suelo y le revolvió el pelo antes de entrar al gimnasio. "Hasta la el mediodía." Alzó la mirada hacia Alec, que estaba al lado del niño. "Cuídamelo."

Este rodó los ojos y asintió. "Que sí pesado."

Jace entró al gimnasio donde trabajaba como entrenador personal dejando a su hijo con su tío. El pequeño alzo la mirada hacia su tío mientras le sonreía pillo. "Tío Alec... ¿Presidente Miau está despierto?

Alec no pudo contener una risa y asintió. En momentos como estos no tenía muy claro si estaba hablando con Ángel o con una copia en miniatura de Jace. Habían comenzado a caminar hacia el apartamento que Alec compartía con Magnus. "Así es. ¿Por?" Sabía la respuesta, conocía a su sobrino bastante bien.

El pequeño sonrió un poquillo más pillo mientras llevaba las manos a las asas de su mochila. "Por nada tío, por nada..."

El ojiazul volvió a reír mientras le revolvía el pelo al niño.

Tras un rato llegaron al apartamento de los chicos. "¡Hola Magnus, ya estamos aquí!" Dijo Alec mientras entraban, sacaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero para luego coger él que su sobrino le ofrecía. En ese tiempo Magnus llegó a la entrada y abría los brazos para recibir la bola de energía en la que se acababa de convertir el pequeño.

"¡Hola tío Magnus!" Digo Ángel mientras se abrazaba a su tío más extravagante.

Este lo alzó mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Buenas pequeño, siento no poder haber ido ayer a cenar con vosotros, estaba de malhumor."

"¿No podías escribir bien?" El niño se separó un poco para poder mirar a Magnus.

"No cariño, no... Llevo unos días en los que la inspiración parece haberse ido muy lejos." Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro.

El niño se mordía el labio mientras le acariciaba el hombro a su tío. "Si quieres te ayudo..."

Magnus sonrió ante el ofrecimiento del niño. "Seguramente lo hagas, y sin pretenderlo." Magnus siempre conseguía sacar ideas para su historia de su sobrino. Le dejó un beso en la cabeza al pequeño y lo bajó al suelo. Se acercó a su novio y le dejó un beso en los labios. "Hola a ti también."

Las mejillas de Alec se enrojecieron y Magnus miro a su sobrino mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que el pequeño se riese.

Presidente Miau apareció en el rellano y tan pronto vio al niño se escapó al salón siendo perseguido por el menor mientras la pareja se reía y caminaban tras ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you! Sí, es raro que suba un lunes, pero es que mañana se me va a olvidar so... aquí está otro capítulo más, a los que le guste Malec este es su capítulo. ¡La semana que viene aparecerán Clary y Simon por primera vez! **

**Bueno, nada más que añadir, sólo que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que le dan fav y a seguir y a los que comentan.**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier idea, duda o lo que sea que queráis saber, abajo en los comentarios.**

**Bye Bye ;) **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Cassandra Clare la idea de la trama es cosa de mi cabeza, ah****í **** arriba funciona, espero que aquí también lo haga.**

* * *

><p>"Sí, sí, tranquilo, aja... ¿Pero fue muy grave?"<p>

"_No, no mucho, pero tenemos que recoger todo para que puedan venir a arreglarlo"_

"Vale, cierto.." Alec se paseaba por la cocina mientras hablaba por teléfono con su hermano.

"_¿Estas seguro que os podéis quedar con Án?"_

"Que sí... además, Magnus necesita despejarse un poco, lleva días sin poder escribir."

"_No sé como sentirme ante el hecho de que uséis a mi hijo como musa.."_

Alec rodó los ojos mientras salía de la cocina para irse al salón donde estaban su novio y su sobrino. "Te lo paso y se lo explicas tú mismo."

El niño había dejado de prestar atención a su tío Magnus desde que su tío Alec había entrado en la habitación. Este se agachó a su altura y le ofrecío el móvil. "Toma, tu padre."

El menor sonrío y cogió el teléfono que le ofrecían. "¡Hola papi! ¿Qué tal?" Ángel se había levantado del suelo donde había estado sentado y caminaba hacía el sofá.

Alec sonreía mientras veía como su sobrino había dejado de prestar atención a Magnus, el cual en venganza, estaba deformando uno de los muñecos de acción del niño. El ojiazul se sentó a su lado y señaló el muñeco. "¿No crees que estás un poco mayor para jugar con esto?"

"Ya que no puedo jugar contigo porque está Ángel con nosotros pues me tengo que conformar con esto. Mira, tiene los ojos azules como tú." Magnus hablaba sin mirarle mientras seguía girando los brazos y piernas del muñeco pero sonreía muy pillo pues podía estar seguro de que Alec estaba sonrojado.

El ojiazul se mordía el labio con fuerza mientras notaba el calor en sus mejillas. "Como sigas así incluso cuando no esté Ángel no vas a jugar conmigo porque no voy a querer."

Magnus dejó escapar una risilla y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a su novio. No se separó para hablar. "Estoy seguro de poder hacerte cambiar de opinión..."

Mientras tanto, Ángel había estado hablando con Jace en el sofá ajeno a aquella conversación.

"_Muy bien campeón. ¿Tú qué tal?"_

"También muy bien, estuve jugando con el tío Magnus con los muñecos y también estuvimos pintando"

Jace sonreía mientras se imaginaba a su hijo jugando. _"Que pasada Án. Escucha hijo, se rompió una tubería de la piscina y se llenó de agua toda la sala, me tengo que quedar para ayudar a recoger para que puedan arreglarla, tienes que quedar__te__ con tus tíos hasta la __noche__.."_

"Oh... Entonces no podemos ir al parque hoy ¿Verdad papi?"

A Jace le dolía más que nada fallarle a su hijo, pero es que no tenía otra opción. _"No cariño, no podemos, lo siento mucho Án.." _

"No pasa nada papi, ya fuimos ayer y además, tío Magnus está triste porque no puede escribir y como que quedo más tiempo con ellos puedo hacer que ya no lo esté." El pequeño asentía convencido como si su padre pudiese verlo.

"_Eso es está muy bien por tu parte campeón. ¿Que te parece si para compensarte esta noche vemos dos películas en lugar de una y cenamos en el sofá mientras las vemos?"_

"¿De verdad? Sí, sí, sí, eres el mas mejor papi del mundo, te quiero mucho."

Esto hizo que Jace sonriese y que se aliviase por no poder ir con él al parque. "Yo también te quiero mucho hijo. Tengo que dejarte, nos vemos a la noche."

"Vale, hasta la noche papi."

"_Hasta la noche campeón."_

El menor bajó del sofá y se fue junto sus tíos que estaban más juntos que cuando se había ido. Al verlo acercarse se separaron un poco y lo miraron. "Toma tío, papi dijo que me tengo que quedar con vosotros hasta la noche."

Alec cogió el móvil que le ofrecía su sobrino y lo guardó en el pantalón. "Ya sabemos. van siendo horas de empezar a hacer la comida, tenemos pollo con patatas fritas, te gusta ¿Verdad?"

"Ajá" El pequeño asintió y reparó en el muñeco casi deformado que tenía su tío Magnus en las manos. "¡Mi muñeco! ¿Que le has hecho?" Se acercó a su tío y se lo cogió para, rápidamente, devolverlo a su forma original mientras miraba de reojo a Magnus.

"Estaba haciendo yoga, estaba muy estresado.." Dijo Magnus mientras le quitaba importancia con un gesto.

"¡No estaba nada de eso!" El pequeño ya había terminado de recolocar a su muñeco al que abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

"No le mientas al niño Magnus, reconoce que no te gusta que te dejen de prestar atención." Dijo Alec mientras se levantaba del suelo y le sonreía pillo a un Magnus sorprendido. "La venganza está mal... Venga Án, vamos a hacer la comida."

Alec se encaminó a la cocina seguido del niño que antes de salir le sacó la lengua a su tío.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya ha sido mucha tele por hoy." Dijo Magnus mientras apagaba el aparato. "¿Qué te apetece hacer Ángel?"<p>

"Hmm... Ver la tele." El menor buscaba el mando con la mirada.

Habían terminado de comer hacía ya un par de horas y desde entonces se habían apalancado en el sofá a ver la tele. Alec parecía llevarlo bien, pero para Magnus, que era puro nervio y más los días en los que la inspiración no estaba con él, estaba siendo un castigo."Eh! Nada de tele, es aburrida, hagamos algo. Venga Alec, sabes que tengo razón."

Magnus miró a Alec que se estaba desperezando mientras bostezaba "Oh, por favor Alec." Dijo mientras se hundía un poco más en el sofá.

"Que sí, que sí, que tienes razón... pero otra cosa es que tengamos que seguirla..." El ojiazul hablaba con la voz muy perezosa.

Magnus iba a responderle pero Ángel se adelantó. "¿Tío Alec hay agua?"

"En la cocina está la botella en la encimera y creo que hay algún vaso fuera.. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, puedo yo sólo." El pequeño se levantó de un salto y se fue a la cocina.

"Será rencoroso el pequeño mini Jace." Gruñó Magnus mientras se levantaba del sofá y se estiraba.

Alec rió bajito. "No le gustó nada que su muñeco hiciese yoga."

"Ya veo..."

Desde la cocina se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un grito que en el tiempo que a los chicos les llevó ir del salón a la cocina ya se había convertido en un lloro.

"Pero que demonios.." Dijo Magnus mientras Alec iba junto su sobrino y lo levantaba con cuidado de un suelo lleno de cristales.

"Ya está Ángel, tranquilo." El ojiazul le frotaba la espalda torpemente al niño que se había abrazado a su cuello con fuerza mientras lloraba.

"Hey mini Jace, no pasó nada..." Alec había vuelto junto Magnus que le acariciaba la cabeza al niño. Miró a Alec "Llévatelo al salón que yo limpio esto en un momento."

"Vale." El ojiazul se fue al salón mientras Magnus se quedaba atrás.

Se sentó en el sofá y separó un poco a su sobrino. "A ver Ángel, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has hecho daño?" Alec estaba muy perdido, su experiencia con los niños había sido muy escasa y nunca había tenido que lidiar con una situación así.

"A..Aquí.." El menor entre lagrimas señalaba un corte en el brazo.

Magnus había vuelto ya de la cocina y se apoyó en la parte de atrás del sofá. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Alec alzó la mirada hacía Magnus"Si, trae iodo, gasas y esparadrapo. Tiene un corte en el brazo."

"Ahora vuelvo." Dijo su novio y se volvió a ir.

"Ya pasó Ángel.." Alec le acariciaba la cabeza a su sobrino que poco a poco se iba calmando.

Magnus volvió y se sentó a su lado luego de dejarle las cosas en el medio. "Dámelo, yo lo sujeto y tú lo curas." Le ofreció los brazos a Alec que le pasó al niño con cuidado y cogía todo para curarle el corte.

"A ver mini Jace, toma, que ahora eres tú el que necesita a su amigo" Dijo Magnus mientras le pasaba el muñeco a su sobrino que lo cogía con la mano de su brazo bueno y lo abrazaba con fuerza contra si mismo.

"Ahora tienes que estar quieto ¿vale Ángel?" Alec le acercaba una gasa limpia para quitarle la sangre.

El pequeño asintió y su tío empezó a limpiarle el corte que por suerte no había sido muy profundo aunque si había sangrado mucho. El pequeño se fue tranquilizando gracias a que Magnus le acariciaba la espalda.

Un rato después Alec terminó. "Ya está, listo. ¿Te molesta?"

El pequeño se acercó el brazo que tenía una gasa justo donde se había cortado. "No.. Está bien.. Gracias tío Alec.."

"No hay de qué pequeño." Dijo este mientras recogía todo y se iba a guardarlo.

"¿Más tranquilo Ángel?" Magnus seguía con las caricias.

"Aja... Siento lo del vaso..." Dijo el niño muy bajito.

"¿Por romperlo dices?" El pequeño asintió. "No seas tonto, no tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente."

Alec volvió y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. "¿Te apetece volver a ver la tele? Dijo este mirado a su sobrino.

"No.. Quiero jugar..." El pequeño se separó un poco de su tío y señaló su mochila. "Tengo más muñecos.."

No le apetecía mucho jugar con muñecos pero antes de poder intentar disuadir a su sobrino Magnus se había adelantado y había cogido la mochila para ver los demás muñecos mientras Ángel le explicaba la historia de cada uno de ellos con detalle.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>"Fue más el susto que otra cosa." Alec le estaba explicando a Jace el incidente de la tarde.<p>

"Ya, ya... Mejor que haya sido por eso que no por dolor:"

"Ya estoy papi." Ángel venía ya con su chaqueta puesta y su mochila al hombro seguido de Magnus que se apoyó en el hombro de Alec a la vez que Jace cogía a su hijo en brazos.

"¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros a cenar?"

"No, gracias, esta noche tenemos noche de pelis y vamos a cenar mientras las vemos." Dijo Jace mientras le colocaba mejor la chaqueta al niño.

"Y dos pelis." Añadió Ángel con una sonrisilla.

"Bueno, pues ya nos contaréis que tal." Dijo Magnus mientras abrazaba a Alec por la cintura. "Dalo por seguro que este te lo contará con todo detalle. Adiós chicos, hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana tío Magnus, hasta mañana tío Alec." El niño se despedía efusivo de sus tíos.

Una vez solos Magnus dejó un beso en la mejilla de Alec y le susurró en el oído. "¿Quieres que te enseñe como puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión acerca de jugar conmigo ahora que no tengo juguetes ni niños que me distraigan...?" Magnus sintió como a Alec le recorría un escalofrío y asentía.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, ya bien entrada la noche Magnus se levantó de la cama, se puso unos calzoncillos y se fue a su estudio a continuar su novela, su sobrino había sido de gran ayuda...y quizás Alec también le hubiese ayudado un poquito.<p> 


End file.
